Chiaroscuro
by incompertus
Summary: Thor, Loki and Eir were once the royal siblings who would do anything for one another but things have changed and so have they. Loki and Eir's relationship was forbidden as it was to every siblings around Asgard but how long could they keep it a secret when things are starting to get more and more chaotic? A Change in The Weather trilogy. LokixEir
1. Prologue

**I'm sorry it took long. I was busy with school stuff. I don't own anything except from my OCs. Thank you very much to the readers of A Change in The Weather and Equinox, if not with you guys, I won't be able to post the third series called Chiaroscuro.**

When the tessaract was activated, the three siblings were taken from Midgard to Asgard. Their journey back to their home was fast, maybe even faster than the one with the use of the bifrost. It only seemed like a blink before the scene on their eyes changed. They were no longer in the park where the other members of the avengers surrounded them but they were alone near the end of the bridge and beside them was the never ending waterfall.

They were home but it doesn't felt like home the one that they used to have. A home where the three of them could freely do what they wish as they were the children of the King and Quen but it has changed. Thor wasn't sure if it was his exile that has caused the change in their family that was once been happy or maybe he has been too blind to see from the beginning what was wrong with their family. That whatever the problem was has worsen with his execution. In anyway he thought about it, the blame fell on him even if Loki was the one to let the Frost giants in Asgard that started the commotion.

"We're home." Thor announced.

Loki scoffed at Thor's announcement. Asgard could barely count as a home to a Jotun like him. Could he ever consider it a home when he knew that he would be imprison for the crime he committed on Earth?

Thor ignored Loki's reaction and took a deep breath. His journey on earth was finished and now he had to surrender his beloved siblings to his father to face trial.

As he was about to walk towards the castle, Eir held his arm to briefly stop him.

"May I be the one to assist Loki?" Thor glanced at Eir suspiciously but she looked at him, her eyes pleading. "We wouldn't try anything to escape. I just have to talk to him."

Eir has been her old self but somehow something changed in her though he couldn't put what it was but she wasn't the same little sister she and Loki had. Was it Midgard that affected her?

Thor nodded and Eir was the one to hold Loki's arm as they headed to the castle that once brought security to the _siblings_. Thor wasn't far from but he was a few steps ahead, holding the teserract and Mjolnir on each hands.

"Leave me be." She almost missed what Loki had harshly whispered to her.

"I'm staying true to my words with what I said in the forest." She said faintly audible in his ears.

Loki then realized the moment they spent their day in Vaneheim and having the forest near the palace as their last stop where Eir disclosed her true feelings that she wasn't as different as he was. That she was jealous too only that it wasn't just Thor whom she's jealous with but to him as well, the one who had the monster's blood running in his veins.

"Then you'll be stuck with me forever." He smiled bitterly. Odin would probably sentence him to an eternity in a cell for his misdeeds while Eir would probably be married to someone else and have her own family. _No_. He wasn't suppose to be captured in the first place. Thor has once again brought him to shame. He was suppose to be king and Eir his queen.

She slipped her hand over his as she looked at him with much adoration. He wondered what Eir could see through him when he had lost almost everything when all he could offer was himself. A monster she should be scared with.

**Constructive criticisms and reviews are welcome. **


	2. The Trials of the Merciful and Trickster

Guest 1 -You flatter me to much. Thank you hope you'll like the rest of the story.

Gigi – Sorry for the wait and thank you for continuing to read the series.

Guest 2 – Thank you. I'm glad that you're excited about it and for your input to the story as well.

Newgirl – I'm glad that you're still reading the third part of the series! Hope you'll like it.

Angelina – I know but it's only a prologue . Everything will make sense once I've posted the first few chapters for chiaroscuro.

Rana – we'll just see for the following chapters. I can't say anything but please be patient. It does make sense…At least it did in my head since the story was finished already in there.

Hellaboy – Aw….Thank you for taking your time to read it. I'm just glad that you enjoy it :D

Aurora - I do. That's a huge compliment coming from a reader. Thank you. Yes, I will try my best to finish chiaroscuro.

Guest 3 – Wow. You've read it fast. I will try to continue writing but not promises.

ccdd8300 – Thank you very much for your kind words and loving the series. Hopefully, you're still into it if I ever continue to finish the series. I'm not that good with grammar and I'll do my best to lessen the errors.

Nataly – I'm so sorry it took long. I'd like to thank you for loving my story and for thinking that it is amazing!

Liah – Thank you for liking the story. I apologize for the wait. I just hope you still like my story.

Teresasmr1995 - Please update soon! I really love the story trilogy I absolutely love it!

Guest 4 – Thanks for loving it!

Guest 5 - Your wish is my command, chiaroscuro would revolve around Thor 2 and some AUness for the story. I'll try to write more if people are still into it because it's already done in my head. Thanks for liking it.

Guest 6 - Nope, there should 20 chapters at least for this will continue hopefully. I am trying to bring my muse back so that I'll be able to finish this one. I'm sorry for the wait.

Loki - I apologize, my king. I present you this chapter and I wish that it will please yo *kneels*

Loki Lover - You are a really great writer, and I absolutely love the stories! You should write on for the second thor movie! Thank you for the love Loki Lover! Chiaroscuro is set on Thor 2 and will have additional stuffs added in it.

QueenDemon - If you're still checking it, thank you for the kind review. I really appreciate that you love the first two stories.

**I don't own anything aside from the AUness of the story as I borrowed most of them from Marvel and Norse Myth. Some dialogues were borrowed from the film. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm really sorry for taking it too long before I get to make an update because of school. My muse is sort of running out but you guys made me update it. If anyone is still into Eir and Loki shipping, here is an update. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Odin sat on his throne with aversion to what has become to his children. From the information that Heimdall shared, it would not be long before his children returned to Asgard. He should be happy that they would be united once again, however, recent turns of events made it impossible for him to celebrate for the occasion. After the havoc that was created with their encounter with the Frost Giants and Loki's plan, he banished Thor and his son's return caused him to lose two of his children, Eir and Loki. Loki has been diverted into the path that Odin didn't want him to while Eir left, stealing a precious item from the vault's room. Both have been fugitives, and it has been a year since they set foot on Asgard. A king with his children as fugitives? The irony was not lost on him.<p>

The guards announced Thor's arrival in the castle together with his siblings. He composed himself as his son arrived.

"Thor." The Allfather acknowledged him. Frigga was relieved to finally see her son.

Thor looked up to his parents as he kneeled before them, putting the tessaract on the ground."Father, I have finished what you've asked. I've brought Loki and Eir with me along with the tesseract."

Odin congratulated his son for doing the task well and commanded his guards to put the tessaract in the vault's room for safe keeping. Out of all his children, Thor was the one change drastically after his short banishment to Midgard. He told him what has taken place on Midgard and how Loki took Eir without her consent so that they could rule Midgard together. Thor let his father knew that Eir was attacked by someone which caused her to lose her memory.

"Father, I only wish for one thing." Thor locked his eyes with his father.

"They have caused this to themselves, my son. They should face the consequence for their actions." Odin stood from his golden throne. He already knew what Thor would ask of him, if there was anything that changed more than anything after his banishment, his longing to have his siblings back and have them together like how they have before grew stronger with their absence.

Thor didn't say anything but his eyes pleaded for mercy to be shown to his siblings, especially Eir who has not participated in the war that Loki intended to have. However, his father's decision was already made and from the looks of it, it could no longer be swayed.

"I have another quest for you…" Odin gave the current condition of Asgard and how he as the future king could help with the situation. Thor doesn't need to think twice, but accept the quest given to him. After he accepted the journey keep the peace within the realm, his father dismissed him as it was now the time to his siblings' trial.

* * *

><p>Everything was blank for Eir from the moment she arrived on Asgard. She could only think of their parents and how things would go with their return. There were Asgardians who cheered for Thor who 'rescued' Eir while Loki was frowned upon by the people.<p>

It was strange how she felt coming back home. She should feel ecstatic and blissful to meet her friends and parents but the thought only made her feel the opposite. She couldn't even be sure if it has something to do with her being an empath.

Loki was already in shackles and even if she doesn't have her hands chained, the guards were holding either side of her arms. They stood together before the golden door which was the entrance to the throne room.

It has been half an hour since Thor left them. Her hands has became oddly sweat as she clasped it together.

"Eir." Loki called her.

She could not believe how he was able to stand tall, smiling as he waited for the trial. Between the two of them, it was apparent on who would receive a severe punishment. His eyes glimmered as it met unlike him, her eyes were dull.

"It will be alright." He comforted her.

"Loki, please do not worsen the situation than it already is." Knowing Loki, with the behavior he was showing to her, he would not swallow his pride and ask forgiveness.

"Worsen? Allfather already have punishments reserved for us just as he have already planned a celebration for Thor's success." Loki made an exasperated sigh.

She was going to respond but her name was called by a guard, opening the door to reveal Odin waiting on his throne. The door closed as she was escorted by the guards towards the Allfather, she saw Thor leaving.

She caught Thor's eyes and he gave her a nod before leaving in a hurry.

"My daughter." She made a half-smile passing through her mother and sensing Odin's concern and approval, although seconds passed and a change occurred. Before she knew it, she was standing before the Allfather and her smile vanished.

Odin waved his hand,the guards released all Asgardians, she knelt with her head facing the ground. What she could feel at the moment was gratefulness and at the same time disturbance.

"Eir." Odin's voice brought her to reality."You may rise."

She could feel all eyes on the room were focused on her and the king while there were dark lines forming under her eyes she rose to meet Odin's gaze.

"Allfather, I-" She swallowed before continuing,"I admit that I am guilty of taking the gem for a selfish purpose."

"For what purpose?"

"In the time of great affliction and confusion, I found myself wanting to seek guidance from the Norns. The Bifrost was gone,I do not have the necessary skills to go visit Nornheim."

"Where is it?"

Eir laid her palm flat on the air and the purple gem appeared on her palm. One of the guards was going to take it but Odin told Eir to bring it forward to him.

Reaching the Allfather, she handed the gem to him, then she returned to where she was standing before. She was aware why Odin wanted to see the gem up close and feel it. He studied the gem carefully as he looked at his daughter. It could not be mistaken why he had to examined it, her power as an empath only confirmed it. He was skeptical of her own actions in surrendering the gem.

She smiled to her father only to meet his cold gaze.

"Were they the one who invoked you to visit Midgard?" He asked next.

The smile on her face vanished. "No. It was all me." She admitted.

The silence of Odin urged her to defend her action. "Midgard was the place where Thor was banished and returned a changed person. I was curious what that realm has done for my brother, but before I can learn the answer someone attacked me. Whoever it was, that person took my memories away but I swear I was going to return it."

"Have you seen your attacker?" Odin narrowed his eyes as he continued to look at Eir.

She shook her head."I was attacked behind my back, fath-Allfather. The first thing I remember was standing in the middle of the road and a Midgardian took me in." She maintained eye contact with him.

"Very well. You have abused your freedom and you should bear the consequence."

"I do. I'm sorry for what I have done, my king."

"You will not be allowed to leave the palace, guards will follow your every move and you are never to set foot on the palace's vault."

Eir was able to finally breathe not knowing she was holding it back.

"Call the war criminal." Odin announced. She cringed to what Loki was now labeled as. It was her cue to leave and walk towards her mother.

Frigga greeted her with open arms. Eir could feel the tightness of her mother's arms around her and returned her mother's embrace. Her father has to be the king who was not biased with his judgment even if it involved his children. Her mother had the opposite philosophy, as much as possible she had given equal attention to her children.

Unlike her father, Eir could felt relief and strong affection coming from her mother. Odin sat in silence, but Eir knew what her father felt at the moment. The moment his eyes darted to Loki, she instantly felt contempt and bitterness.

Loki flashed a grin to Eir and Frigga as he was getting closer to them. The queen pulled away, stroking Eir's cheek. "We should leave."

"Can we stay? Please" Eir requested.

Frigga looked to Eir then to her husband then to Loki before looking back to her youngest closed her eyes before nodding her head to Eir.

"Loki." His _mother_ called him.

"Hello, mother. Have I made you proud." Was the only response of Loki.

"Eir, I supposed they have to make a fuss for our return." He teased.

"Please, don't make this worse." Frigga warned her son.

"Define worse." Loki quipped.

"Enough! I will speak to the prisoner alone." Odin bellowed. Loki was brought forward to Odin, laughing.

"Eir." Frigga nodded and was about to leave but Eir only stood still.

"We should leave." She implored softly.

"Mother, please." Eir appealed. Words doesn't need to be said. Her mother knew the bond that Loki and Eir have ever since they were children.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about." Loki looked up at Odin.

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death."

"I wanted to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent God, just like you. "

"We are not Gods. We are born, we live, we die, just as humans do. "

"Give or take five thousand years. "

"All this because Loki desires a throne. "

"It's my birthright! "

"Your birthright was to die...as a child! Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in you would not be here now to hate me. "

Eir stepped back and her eyes widened as she sensed the Allfather's intense rage towards Loki.

"If I had fully asked for true mercy, I'd say just swing it. It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just...I don't love them. " Loki replied with ease.

"Frigga is the only reason you are still alive and you will never see her again or Eir for that matter. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeon. "

Loki seemed to have taken aback to what Odin said.

"No." Eir breathed. The two guards stood beside her.

"We should assist you back to your room, princess." The guard informed her. Not wanting to cause a scene, she complied, like she always does.

She had a tight lipped smile and her eyes glimmered not from happiness, but to the tears that were about to fall.

"And what of Thor? You'll make that witless oaf king while I rot in chains? " Eir heard Loki's voice before she exited the throne room while the trial continued.

* * *

><p>The room was still the same. The color of her curtains, the empty vase, her bed with blue sheets and a mirror on the wall. She felt tears run down when the guards left her. No one should see that she's still the crybaby in the family. <em>The weakest among all of them<em> as she heard from the whispers outside the palace.

"You've done a good job." Eir heard Gullveig's voice, but now was not the time to entertain her. Loki was good as banished may be it was even better to be thrown away to another realm without shackles to hold him back.

She remembered how she left the place because it was too much for her to see what her family came to be. As cowardly as her action was, she did not regret it. Everything that was happening was a nightmare which she'd like to be waken up by someone.

With her memory lost for a year, she longed for a home. Now that she's back, she felt anything but the comfort that a home should provide.

There was a loud knock on the door, her hand immediately went to wipe the tears.

"Come in." She said, fixing herself to appear decent whoever it was.

The door opened, revealing Lifa, her handmaiden and friend. She came rushing to her side, to give her a warm embrace. "You've made it."

"I'm glad to see you again." Eir pulled away, relieved to see a familiar face who would not judge her because of what she's done.

"I was worried." The handmaiden looked at Eir.

"Karnilla, I'm sorry." She whispered, sitting down on her bed.

The handmaiden froze and her eyes widened in shock as she was called by her real name, however she was able to compose herself quickly. "What for?" She narrowed her eyes.

"For leaving without giving you any notice and that you have to be a handmaiden to help me with magic. Even protect me." Eir told her.

Karnilla laughed softly, stroking Eir's head. "I prefer this version of you. Did you know that I was some sort of slave when you taught me when you were Gullveig?"

"Really?" Her nose wrinkled.

"Yes, but I do know it was for the best. I actually learn a lot from you." Karnilla sat beside her with a knowing smile. The empathy could only sense contentment and somewhat the sorceress appeared to be in a pensive mood.

"I still don't get it why you have to hide your identity before when you taught me those spells." Eir blurted.

"Because I thought that Odin's power might still got the hold in you. You might see me… differently." There was honesty in the way she replied to her.

"Thank you." _At least Lifa/Karnilla appeared to be trustworthy_, she mused. This times, Eir was not sure who to trust anymore. Even Loki who claimed to love her has betrayed her that deception has become acceptable in his behavior, believing that his actions would be beneficial for both of them that

Their heads turned as they heard footsteps approaching, Karnilla stood up and so did Eir. The door opened without any notice to reveal Odin and Frigga.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. If there are parts that don't make sense, I swear that it will if I ever get to finish this story. If anyone's still into it or you have any question, just let me know. If there were still people that read chiaroscuro, I'll try my best to update it as fast as possible as I can. I also want to ask a beta for this story if anyone would like to take it.<strong>

**I really am sorry that it took long to update a chapter. Reviews are appreciated and motivates me to write faster now that I am trying to revive this story. Criticisms are welcome as well. If you're still following my stories, thank you very much!**


	3. Rumors

**QueenDemon** - Yay! Bless you for saying that. I hope you'll like this new update and stick with this story until the end.

**ilovecats45fur **– I can assure you that there would be battles in the story just like in the movie. I have things prepared for the end of this story that hopefully readers would enjoy ;) Thanks for the support!

**Isa**- Woah. Really? That's kind of fast. Thanks for showing interest in my stories. I'm sorry if updating takes long.

**ADarkendHeart**-Yay you're still reading this. Here is another and I hope you'll like you!

**Guest** -Thank for understading. I will try my best to continue writing for readers like yourself.

**I will change some things like the timeline to make way for the plot that I have in my head. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I really appreciate it. I made this chapter a bit long to make up with the lateness of my update. I hope you still enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>"My king and queen." The handmaiden bowed her head to greet Frigga and Odin.<p>

"We'd like to speak with Eir alone." Frigga told the sorceress under the disguise as Lifa.

Lifa locked eyes with Eir before looking at the queen "As your highness wish." She smiled faintly before leaving the room.

"Eir, we came here to ask questions on delicate matters." Frigga put softly.

"What is it?" Her daughter glanced to her father then back to her.

"It is not my intention to be cold and…distant during the trial. Even if it is not your plan to take away the gem, I have to bring justice for what you have done or Asgardians would start to question my judgment." Odin expressed.

"What do you mean? That I am not supposed to be punished?" Eir inquired.

"You have done us wrong by taking the gem but we know that your purpose is not to cause harm or anything malicious. We made the punishment lighter because after all you are our daughter and it makes us happy that your home again." Frigga's eyes lit up as she smiled to Eir. It was genuine happiness coming from her mother.

"Your absence has brought us grief. I am thankful for Thor in bringing back My youngest child and only daughter." He gently took her hand into his. Odin didn't share the same look as his wife although, he was glad to see Eir and not the sorceress who caused havoc between the Aesirs and Vanirs. "A feast shall be held upon your return and your brother after he returns from his remaining duties in the realm."

Happiness has been a familiar feeling but it had been rare for the past weeks with the actions of the mischief maker. She sensed the emotion from both of them but she reminded herself what Odin had felt for her and Loki in the trial. Thor was still the favorable child out of all the three of them.

Out of nowhere she felt anger consuming her and remembering how Odin felt towards Loki and her didn't help. How almost everyone in the castle felt as if they were screaming that the two of them were the worthless compared to the golden son.

"Is the feast really because of the return of your children or is it just for Thor's glory?" She quipped.

"I am glad of your return, Eir. Frigga and I were worried to what must have happened. Heimdall couldn't see you nor could he sense where you were until Loki came to bring destruction in Midgard. Of course it is for your return and Thor's, child." He answered as he wrapped his arms around his daughter.

Eir stood still, letting her father embraced her. She was right to her earlier assumptions, things have changed in Asgard but one thing seemed to be permanent. Thor was still the hero and his siblings were under his shadow. It wasn't Thor's fault, Eir knew that unlike Loki. Thor has been nothing but a kind brother to them.

"We should be going." Odin was about to leave the room with Frigga until he heard Eir mumbled something.

"What is it?" Odin tried to clarified, turning around.

"You're locking me in my chambers as if treating a child. To be guarded and treated like one." Eir wrapped her arms around herself.

Odin froze at her statement. "Then you should know to take responsibilities for your own actions. You should be thankful that it was only what you received for taking the gem." He said, his jaw clenching.

She could feel Odin's fury together with someone near the chamber. She still felt wronged with hiding her previous life to her and taking away her gift in magic. It was getting difficult to see that despite his _flaws_, Odin still cared for her. "Then I thank you for your mercy, your highness."Eir sneered.

Odin took a deep breath, his knuckles turning white.

"Eir, watch your tone." Whispered ni Frigga.

"We should leave. Now." Odin headed out to the chambers but Eir continued to spoke to him.

The anger that she was feeling before was fueled by Odin's fury. "It is still clear how you feel with me and Loki. You don't have to pretend that you see me like you see Thor. I am no different from Loki, am I? Because you still see Gullveig than recognize your own daughter. As you would see Loki as a Jotun. Is that it?" Her voice broke and Odin stopped on his track.

It angered her how harsh her father was to Loki. She was also mad to Loki but not enough to wish that he should have died as a child. "It was obvious from the beginning who is the favored child. Perhaps my birthright was to die as a child as well." Odin lifted gungnir and smashed it to the ground that immediately trembled as it made contact with the weapon.

"You will not see anyone in this room. Not even your brother or your mother. Your sentence will take as long as you learn how to address your father and realize the mistakes you've made!" The people around him were caught off guard and so did Eir who froze, feeling the rage running in her father. He didn't look at her anymore then ordered the guards to make sure that Eir would be at her chamber and receive no visitors.

"Look at how bad of an influence Loki is to you." Odin reprimanded her.

"It's easier to point a finger to Loki isn't it?"Eir sneered.

"Frigga, let's leave." The Allfather demanded.

"I will. I just need a moment." Frigga reasoned and with that, it was just her and Eir in the chamber.

"Your father is experiencing difficulties as of lately. With chaos around the realms, it is not surprising that your father felt…disturbed and giving the rightful judgment to his children was causing him distress." Frigga defended her husband, looking at Eir who was avoiding her eyes.

"But it's not only that. He's angry and full of hate. I think that his worst fears are coming to life. With Loki turning against Thor and him, he's afraid I would follow Loki's path." A tear escaped Eir's eye.

"Eir, look at me." Frigga held her daughter's shoulder, urging Eir to look at her.

"Eir." She repeated and this time, her daughter looked at her.

Eir smiled bitterly. Her fate could have been much worst. It was something she could survive and if it was Odin's mean of tormenting her, she'd let him. "I know Loki's at fault but saying that he deserved to die as a child is cruel. I won't be surprise if one day, he'd say that to me."

"That's not true." The queen shook her head.

"I love him but it's always been Thor for him. That's why Loki casts him and Thor as the villain." She told the queen. That was how things were in Loki's mind as far as Eir understood him. Loki doesn't really want a throne. What her lover wanted most was a home and he thought that he'd find it in Midgard with her.

"Anger and bitterness would not do you any good. You have always been the merciful in our family, it should not be hard to look passed what your father has done." Frigga lifted her hand gently to Eir's shoulder.

She beamed a smile at Eir to ease her worries. "Being merciful takes great courage as violence is not always the answer. To forgive and see the beauty in everyone has always been your gift. Not Thor's or Loki's. It is something that is not bestowed upon you by your father. That is what makes you who you are Eir."

It wasn't a surprise that it was only Frigga who understood her own children. She honed Loki to be a sorcerer and still regarded the Jotun as a son just like Thor. She pulled Eir into a warm embraced followed by a kiss on her forehead. "I must leave. We only meant well for all of you." Frigga smiled faintly before leaving the room.

"Lies." Gulveig spoke in her head just as her mother left.

* * *

><p>Thor headed to outside of the palace to see his old friends, Sif and the warrior three. It would have been a pleasant reunion if they weren't on their battle gear and spending their time to get to their destination to keep the peace among the realms.<p>

"My friends." Thor greeted them although his smile was forced on his face.

"Thor!" The warriors exclaimed. It has been awhile since they get to see Thor. All of them were absent in the trial as they had to prepare themselves with the journey that Allfather has assigned to them.

"I heard your mission in Midgard is a success." Sif smiled smugly.

"It is." The crowned prince confirmed.

"How's Eir? It's been a year since any of us saw her." Fandral narrowed his eyes. Among the four warriors, he was the closest to Thor's sister. He'd tried teaching her to fight with a sword many years ago when Sif gave up on teaching her. Sif was right though, Eir was not born to wield a sword.

"Eir is doing alright. The Allfather has told me of what awaits my sister. She would only stay in her chamber as punishment until he deems her worthy of the freedom she abused. She has nothing to do with Loki's plan." Thor replied.

"So the rumors aren't true?" Sif tilted her head, waiting for Thor's response.

"What rumors?" The golden haired prince furrowed his eyebrows.

The warriors exchanged glances with one another which Thor didn't miss. Volstagg took a deep breath and answered Thor, "Loki will take Eir as his queen back in Midgard. "

The people believed that Eir was not the same lady as she was before. That she had given in to her desire to have a throne just like Loki. Of course, the accusations were false but some people were convinced that it was the truth.

"He declared himself as king and she, a queen. Loki put chains to my sister, kept her as prisoner." Thor explained to his friends.

"The rumors also say that your siblings planned it from the beginning since you were to be king and they do not have a place in the palace. That they were also…" Volstagg was about to continue when Fandral hit him with his elbow.

"Are what?" Thor's eyes fixed on Volstagg.

"It's nothing." Fandral answered in place of Volstagg.

"What?" Thor urged his friend.

"Lovers." Volstagg stammered. He thought that Thor has the right to know what the people were speaking of about his family.

Thor's grip tightened on his weapon, Mjolnir. "No! It was all Loki's bidding to have Eir as his queen. I think that he had not seen anyone fit to seat with him in the throne. It had always been Eir whom he trusted. Why would you believe in such wrong accusations?" The thought of his siblings being lovers was revolting. He was aware how close the Eir and Loki was but his siblings as lovers?

"I don't. I just told you what I heard, my friend. I meant no offense. I apologize." Volstagg shook his head.

"People learned about Loki's origin and since they were not really siblings-" Sif helped Volstagg explain the rumors surrounding Thor's siblings.

"Loki is beyond saving but Eir had always seen him as her brother." Thor defended his sister. The people might suspect otherwise as his siblings were close to one another.

"We know that. It was just gossips." Fandral tried to calm Thor.

"Are you sure you want to start the mission today?" Hogun asked Thor to focus on the task. He was concerned with what Thor has been through and starting another mission when he had just arrived might exhaust him.

Thor nodded quickly. "The earlier we accomplish our task, the earlier we'll finish it." Protecting the realms was his responsibility and so does his siblings. Eir has changed after his banishment and as much as the idea of her following to Loki's path was farfetched, he had to be there for her and be the older brother he should have been all those years.

* * *

><p>The chamber was silent. It was everything Eir needed it to be as she sat silently in the center of her room for her training under Gulveig's supervision. She deemed the sorceress to be untrustworthy. These days however, it has become difficult whom she could put her trust. Her parents and Thor would certainly be outrageous once they learn that she and Loki had been lovers. Had been? Or they were still lovers? After the things that have happened she doesn't know whom she could trust as Loki himself proved to be unworthy of her trust as well.<p>

"Focus!" Gulveig yelled. The bed and dresser floating in the air fell on the ground with a loud thump.

Eir sighed in defeat, picking up a wooden staff as she stood up. "I am trying my best."

"You're not!" The sorceress scolded.

Eir stomped the wooden staff on the ground and it vanished out of thin air. Just in time, the door was opened by two guards. They immediately scan the room for anything that may seem out of place. The Allfather has made it clear that no one was to enter Eir's room nor could she leave the chamber.

"Is everything alright?" The guards entered the chamber. Not finding anything that might have cause the loud noise they heard outside. All they could see was the bed and dresser was out of its usual place.

"I tried to move the bed but it was too heavy. I apologize for the noise." The princess tried to push the bed.

"Quick thinking." The sorceress commented in Eir's head.

"Do you want some assistance, princess?" The other guard walked inside.

"I can do it by myself. Thank you." Eir continued to push the bed.

The two men looked at each other. There was no one in the room aside from Eir. They nodded at Eir as they return to their posts.

"We should begin again. This time, do not let anything distract you." Gulveig warned.

"I wasn't-" Eir was about to argue when she was stopped.

"I'm inside you, dear. I know what's running in that head of yours ever since you were born. If you want to be stronger, learning magic is the only way."

Gulveig was right. Eir might be able to wield the axe and fight but she could not be as good as Thor or any warriors for that matter. Magic could be the only way.

"I will be stronger." She whispered. The magic that allfather has set to forbid Eir to gain access her power was still in effect. It was also strong enough for her not to fully access her potential to be a great sorceress which she has been before. Her initial plan to have her memory erased was a near success so that she could start a new life in Midgard but things have turn differently when Loki decided to take over Midgard. If she had been stronger, she could have had cast a spell that have prevented Loki to end up in a cell for the rest of his life.

"Once you become a sorceress again, no one should dare question your abilities." The sorceress informed her.

Eir lifted her hand in the air and the wooden staff reanimated. She took it on her and sat again as she tried to raise the objects again. After the tasks that Gulveig has given her, the sorceress promised to teach her advanced magic that would be useful in the future.

Gullveig knew that it was what Eir wanted. Eir wanted not to be just the youngest child or a damsel in distress. She wanted to be more than that. Torn between having a strong brother and an intelligent _brother_, people can't seem to place where she belonged.

"One day, you can show Frigga and Odin that they shouldn't have wronged you for taking away your magic as they make a fool out of you by wielding an axe." Gulveig's deep hatred for Odin and Frigga was no secret. Eir could somehow sympathize but knew her loyalties should lie to her parents and not to a previous version of her.

"Giving you the powers of an empath to the magic you've lost?" Gulveig laughed bitterly as she added, "If you get to be strong enough, you'll be queen and put Odin in his rightful place. Just imagine all the gold and power you'll have."

Eir gritted her teeth as she tried to focus with the spell but her concentration was disrupted yet again and the objects fell on the ground as it did before. She could feel Gullveig's hatred and contempt as if it was her own. A great disadvantage for an empath like herself.

"I don't want to be queen. I am not like you nor will I ever be." She glanced to a mirror, to see a reflection that was almost identical to herself except from the flaxen hair and the smirk lingering on her lips.

"Of course. You'd rather be practicing magic in secret and hide what you really are. Who you really are. At least Loki had the courage to step out of Thor's shadow." Gullveig grinned.

She glared on her own reflection, seeing Gullveig and her smugness. Frustration and hatred that Gullveig felt was slowly getting to her. Gullveig's words were not also helping. "I am not going to be like you." Her hand shook in anger and suddenly, the mirror before her cracked to Eir's shock.

Eir moved away from the mirror, stomping the wooden staff on the ground to disappear. Perhaps she's had enough for the day. She laid on her bed, exhausted from all the things that has happened after she arrived on Asgard. _Things would never be the same._

"I told you before, I didn't hear anyone else in the room. She's all alone in there." She heard one of the guards outside as the door opened.

She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. The guard was probably showing his point that she's alone. Gullveig or rather her reflection to mirrors was only visible to her and her alone. Even if the guards have spotted her talking with Gullveig, they might probably think of her as mad but they would not think that she's actually conversing with someone else.

"I'd be lonely to if I were in her place." She heard the other guard responded.

"Not to mention what she's been through."

"Or maybe the rumors were right."

"I don't think the princess would love someone like Loki."

_Rumors?_ She listened to the conversation. After her arrival, she was not able to learn what has happened in Asgard on her absence. But before she could learn more about it, the guards left her chamber. Eir sighed in relief as the guard left. Looking back in the mirror, she saw Gulveig once again. "We are one Eir, whether you like it or not. I am you."

"No. No. No. I will not become you." She whispered, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Will you be going to bed soon?" Frigga stood behind Odin. The allfather stood near the window, looking far away.<p>

"I can't sleep" Odin rubbed the temple of his head.

Frigga wrapped her arms around her husband. He does not always express himself but with the years they had spent together, it has become easy for her to see through her husband. After Thor was banished, things have changed. And so does her husband.

"I should feel relieved that our children returned." Odin put a hand over Frigga's.

"If you worry too much, you might find yourself again under Odinsleep again." She warned.

"I know. I know." He nodded, agreeing to his wife.

"It has been centuries but it felt like our children grew up too quickly."

"You were saying before that you cannot wait to see our children grow." The woman chuckled.

"If I had known that it would end like this…Thor has become the man I've wished him to be. Loki turned to be a war criminal and Eir bears hatred towards me."

"Loki is a troubled young man."

"Troubled? He caused havoc in Midgard."

"I think he's lost, my husband. Not completely lost but he could still return to us."

"Redemption, Frigga? Loki is far from that."

"He is our son. I know that he'll come around perhaps not tomorrow or next week. But he will one day."

"I still cannot see how you still believe in that."

"It is not like Eir to hate anyone. Let alone her father. She is only trying to make sense to what is happening. You should remember that she's still our little Eir. She possessed mercy and compassion that Gullveig does not have."

"Eir has changed in Midgard just as Thor did. I'm afraid that Loki has affected her for the worst."

"Eir is just affected just as much affected he is with everything. Everything will be fine especially with Thor to help you out."

"I hope so, my love." Odin returned his gaze to the window. Asgard looked the same as it always have despite the changes that occurred with his family. Somehow he could feel that the arrival of his children was only the beginning and that something worst was going to come.

* * *

><p>Should he be feeling thankful for the luxury of the prison he was being held at? He supposed he should thank Frigga for it. The way Odin looked at him before in the trial show how much he despised him. A private cell was something that Odin wouldn't arrange for him. He scoffed as he recalled Odin's words 'his destiny was to die as a child' because he recalled back when he was just a child that he and Thor were destined to be kings.<p>

He glanced on the other side of the prison to see how comfortable his cell was compared to others. He supposed Eir couldn't be having a hard time staying locked inside her chamber. It would have been nice if she were near him or that the old fool has allowed any visitors for him but then again, Eir was not fit for a prison. She deserved more. She deserved a throne just like he does.

His promise to Eir, for them to have a place somewhere was farfetched while he was still in the cell. Paying for a crime for wanting a home of his own together with Eir. Odin would never understand that. Eir would still be his after all, he did try to conquer a realm for her, for them. She understood it, right? Just like how she understood him of all people.

Odin was wrong. It wouldn't be in the trial room where he would see Eir. He knew that one way or another, he would see her again.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like the chapter. Tell me guys what you guys think so far about the story. Ask any questions or make any suggestions that might help chiaroscuro to be a better story. I really appreciate all you people who has read the story since the beginning.**


	4. Dreams

**Guest 1 ****-** I am sorry guest but I'm a sucker with updates. Lately, I'm missing the muse to finish a chapter. Wow thank you for reading it that fast. I'm hoping you can still read this until I finish the third installation for the series.

**Maria Hiddleston **– Hello. Bless you for saying that. I don't think I could get people to read up to the third part of the series but I'm glad for readers like you. You're too generous with your compliments but thank you very much for the support. I thought that Gulveig would be a nice addition in the story to spice things up just like the characters you mentioned! I see Eir and Gulveig similar to Enchantress and June Moore. I don't really know what to say but thank you for your kind words.

**Guest 2 –** Thank you very much! I love my readers too!I'm sorry you have to wait for this update. I hope you'll enjoy it.

**I don't know if people are still reading this but if you still are, thank you very much for bearing with me. I apologize for the delay. I wish you'd like this chapter! **

**Just in case for Marvel comic readers, Gulveig in here is not the aunt of Thor, Loki and Baulder. I'm changing that a bit together with the timeline where Loki would be staying longer in his cell before finding the aether on Midgard. **

**Some parts might get confusing but it's because things are starting to unveil itself hehe. I promise the questions you may have will be answered in the following chapters.**

* * *

><p>The cold breeze brush gently against her skin as she stride in the forest wearing her blue cloak that was covering her night gown. The place was familiar although she could not put where she had seen it before. She had no memory of how her feet dragged her from her chamber to the woods. Her clothing does not match someone who opted to hike in the middle of the night. What could she possible be doing there?<p>

It was too quiet for her liking. The lights of the palace in Asgard were distant to where she was. The possibility that there would be other people lurking in the woods was slim. "Hello! Is anyone out here?" She frowned upon hearing the echo of her own voice.

She tried to follow a path in the hopes of finding a way back to her home. Back in the _palace_ with her family. A noise broke the eerie silence. Then she found the source of the sound, a little creature on the side. From the looks of it, the creature was lost just as she was. It has scales on its body and a tiny antler attached to its head.

Her eyes widened to the sudden realization where she was. The small creature continued to make a noise and panic started to kick in her system. The ground trembled immediately, accompanied by very loud footsteps. It wasn't an earthquake. A second passed and her breathing fastened as she braced herself to what was to come. Second passed and the bilge snipes came into view, causing havoc to anything that was blocking their way. She raised her arms to cover herself from the wild creature and closed her eyes to brace herself to what was to come, she felt something hit her arm then it stopped. A minute passed before she realized something was wrong.

She opened her eyes to find herself inside the safety of the four corners of her chamber, far from the bilge snipes that she dreamt of. It's been a week or so as she doesn't really have anything in her chamber to learn the day since she'd been having the vivid dreams. It wasn't something to worry about was it?

The guards knocked in her room as they gave her food and once she'd received it, they'd lock her again. They would come later to take the dirty dishes away but that was the nearest contact she had with another being aside from Gulveig.

She heard Thor's voice once, but the guards were stood firmly that no one could enter the room, she even heard the allfather scolding Thor for his disobedience and that she should be alone in her chamber and reflect heavily to the crime she committed.

After practicing with Gulveig, the sorceress let her be for a short break. She stood and looked at the mirror. It was strange how she and Gulveig looked the same except from the hair color. Carefully studying herself, she knew that she'd been losing weight, the dark circles under her eyes were proof of her sleeplessness and her electric blue eyes grew dimmer.

"You're doing good by my standards." With a blink of an eye, her reflection changed, from dark long hair to a flaxen long hair.

Eir snapped at the woman. "Define good." She'd been locked alone, talking to nobody but a gold crazed sorceress and the family that was once her refuge has made her feel like a stranger. Frigga tried to be on her side but the queen would always stand beside where the king stands.

"You still have a body and your magic is getting better. There's the good news. Now, why don't we start our practice again?"

"Why do you have to be in such a hurry?"

"Because something big may or may not happen soon. By then, you must be prepared." The eyes of the woman in the mirror glint mischievously.

"What do you mean by that? Something will happen to Asgard?" Eir gaped.

The sorceress opened her mouth to respond to Eir but a sudden noise in the window disrupted their chat. Eir glanced back to the mirror to see that it was just her again. "Who's there?"

* * *

><p>She heard another thumping noise and this time, she learnt that the source of the noise came from her window. There was already a list of spell she could use for the intruder to ensure her own safety, if not, Gulveig would help her with that.<p>

Just when she saw the hair of a person followed by the head, she sighed in relief when she saw that it was no other than Fandral.

"For Odin's sake! Fandral, you scared me."She hissed, putting a hand on her chest. Fandral successfully managed to get himself inside her room.

Fandral grinned at her, knowing she would forgive him."You missed the feast and other festivities so we thought of coming to you instead." He motioned towards the window to see Sif followed by Volstagg.

The charming warrior spread his arms wide and Eir accepted his invitation for a warm hug. Volstagg joined them and Fandral pulled Sif along with them.

Eir appreciate looked at the three of them as they suddenly visited her. The gloomy atmosphere that has been lingering in her chamber after the all father decided to have her locked up as her punishment has decreased and was replaced by a more pleasant emotion. Something that nearly felt foreign after staying for so long alone with Gulveig.

The lock on the chamber clicked, causing the four of them to pull away.

"Hide in the closet." Eir opened the walk-in wooden closet and let the warriors in just in time a guard peeked inside her room. He looked around the chamber, making sure that everything was alright.

"I am just um thinking out loud." She smiled sheepishly at him.

The warriors stayed inside as silently and as stealthy as they could, not wanting to reveal their presence.

The guard just looked at her while she continued to beam him a smile. He guard narrowed his eyes before slowly closing the door then locked it.

Eir made sure that the door was locked as she her friends left her closet. She had a faint smile, not seeing the three of them for a year.

"I've missed you all." She wrapped her arms around them, each of the warriors taking turns to hug her. Eagerness and happiness combined together was a rare feeling she had felt after being locked in her chamber for too long. She has forgotten how long it was since she felt anything good. The presence of the warriors has lightened up her mood. It was good to see someone she knew after weeks of imprisonment to her own room.

"What happened to you? Are you doing alright?" Sif was confident that Eir looked fine when she arrived with her brothers yet after weeks of confinement, her look changed drastically.

"I'm fine." Eir assured them.

"Then how come you look like you're sick?" Volstagg raised his eyebrow.

She bit her lip as she was forced to tell them something that would satisfy their question. "I've been having trouble with my sleep. It's nothing." She replied.

"And a healer has given you a remedy for that?" Fandral raised an eyebrow.

The princess shook her head.

"This punishment is doing you more harm than good." Fandral stated.

"Enough of that. I thought you came here to visit me and not mock this punishment from allfather. If I only know that you came here for that, I would have alerted the guards."

Volstagg laughed loudly than he intended to which made Sif elbowed him as she lifted her finger to shush him. He apologized before asking Eir a question. "How's Midgard? Had any fun?"

"It's alright. Different from Asgard, the way they dress, their transportation and entertainment. I had a good friend back there, Steve.I met my brother's allies in that realm. I could say it was fun before the um…The tessaract issue surfaced. " Her voice grew softer as she recalled how the chain of events have her ended up in her room as her prison cell while Loki was in the dungeon, locked up for being a war criminal.

"How is Asgard? I wasn't able to learn what changed and what hasn't. Father made sure I would not be able to talk with someone." Eir asked the three of them. The guards posted on the door has never shared information to her and she considered herself lucky to hear a word from them.

"Most of Asgard was in the dark after what happened with the Jotuns." Volstagg informed her.

"But do not fret for the peace in the realms was recently stored by us together with your brother." Fandral added.

"It's like the same as it is, although Thor has changed..for good." Sif told her.

Despite not liking herself to be in a battlefield, Eir would prefer to be out there than be deemed as useless inside her chamber. She shouldn't complain as Odin has already been _merciful_ with the kind of punishment she have. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help you. I could have joined you to restore peace in the realms." Eir sighed.

There was a loud noise coming outside her chamber, the warriors ready to hide in the closet again. After the noise subsided, there was a knock on the door. It wasn't the usual tapping on the wood that Eir got to hear when a guard would enter her chamber and she knew exactly whose knocking it was from after spending some centuries with the person.

"Sister!" The door opened to reveal none other than the crowned prince of Asgard, Thor. He brought a tray full of meals and a bottle of mead.

"Thor!" She exclaimed, smiling widely at him. The warriors smiled with the reunion of the siblings knowing how they missed each other's company. They knew that whatever that has transpired in Midgard had affected them.

For the first time in weeks, she didn't feel alone. Her friends and brother quickly melted the torment of her imprisonment. Thor spread his arms wide to pull his younger sister, only to dropped them and frowned as he narrowed his eyes to take a closer look at his sister.

"Are you not feeling well?" He inquired, noticing the dark bags lying under her eyes while putting the tray on her bed.

She crunched up her nose and nodded her head. "Of course, I do."

"Then why is it you look like it?" He arched his eyebrow as he wait for her response.

"I've been having bad dreams, brother. It is not something you should worry about." She replied as she hugged him.

"I am happy that you see each other again but shall we start with our little feast? The guards will be back soon and we won't have time to eat." Volstagg smiled sheepishly. Sif elbowed him which made the warrior yelp. The scene made everyone laugh and for a moment, Eir felt like her old self again.

Not even an hour passed, they were forced to leave Eir's chamber and all that was left was the tray and some leftovers as evidence but Eir got rid of it easily with the help of magic.

* * *

><p>It was difficult for Loki to keep track of the time. His cell may be more elegant and comfortable with a bed compared to the other prisoners nonetheless he was still a prisoner when he should have been king and with Eir beside him.<p>

He spent most of his time reading, sometimes he would just walk back and forth to think of ways that could lead to his freedom. There were also times where Frigga would come visit him through magic. As much as he hated to admit it, there was a small comfort in knowing that despite his doings that were considered as an act of a war criminal, Frigga was still there.

Later that night, Loki held a leather bound book in his hand. There wasn't much entertainment to choose from inside his cell. Either he would read or sometimes watch the other inmates share cells and cause havoc in their little prison. He was thankful that reading was something he enjoyed. It would do for now until he could think of a plan to worm his way out of the cell he was currently locked it.

He heard a noise in his room something that frequently happened whenever Frigga would project herself in his cell. It wouldn't be the first time she would come unannounced to sway him to seek forgiveness to allfather.

"If this is another feeble attempt for me to plead and beg mercy to the allfather, I will save you the trouble that my decision is still the same." He flipped a page to the book nonchalantly. It was getting tiresome to have the constant debate with Frigga. It puzzled him how she managed to keep doing that when he would never admit that he has done something wrong. What was wrong with wanting a place where he and Eir will belong to?

Eir was the obedient child and her punishment was much milder but still a punishment. Odin was a fearful old fool to lock up his own daughter. What kind of father would do that to his child? He wondered when will Eir accept the truth that Thor will always be the favorite among them and that abandoning the so called family they had in Asgard would be the best solution.

Would Eir even realize that Odin was holding her back to her potentials? He knew the powers that Gulveig possessed and that power lies deep within Eir. If she could use it and turn completely to his side, they would be unstoppable.

"But I didn't came here for any of that. I only wish to see how you are doing in this cell." He froze as he heard her sweet and soft voice.

"Eir?" His voice soft, sitting up to see his lover's face. Were they even still lovers? He knew that his stunt with the trial didn't please her but her weakness would be his advantage. If there's one thing he knew about Eir, it was her ability to forgive. She should appreciate his sacrifices for them, his attempt to conquer a world so that they could be at peace.

"The one and only." She smiled at him.

He stood up and looked at her, she looked paler and thinner.

"Why are you here? What happened? Are you ill? Is this Odin's doing?" He clenched his fist.

"If only you were listening, I came here to see how you were." She teased him to lighten up the situation as she walked towards him to put a hand on his shoulder. "Things were getting unbearable in my chamber. Father, doesn't have anything to do with this. I'm not ill, I only need to rest."

Loki cupped her cheeks and Eir gave in to his touch. "It is not one of my dreams is it?"

"No." Eir shook her head, giving him a soft smile. He nearly forgot that he was in the cell, being held as prisoner having Eir with him. Things felt better even for just a moment.

He could hear a noise on the cell next to his, one of the prisoners watching his cell. He waved his hand and an illusion of a sleeping version of himself appeared as they turned invisible with everyone's sight.

He leaned down as he put rest his forehead against her, relishing the moment of seeing her, touching her again. "How did you get in here? I think that doesn't really matter ? I know a place where we can hide while we conceive of a plan to right all Odin's wrongdoing. Then we can be together."

His eyes shone brightly and a smile playing on his lips as he slowly pressed his lips to hers. What could have been the reunion that Loki was dreaming of was cut short when Eir gently pulled away.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Loki croaked, putting a hand under Eir's chin to make her look at him.

"We cannot leave." Eir whispered. If she wasn't any closer to him, he would have missed what she said.

"What do you mean?" He laughed without humor.

"I didn't come here to set you free even if I want too, we could only travel by a short distance."

"Eir, you want us to continue receiving this kind of treatment? This petty punishment that Odin set for us?"

"It's not that, Loki. You know that I only want the best for us. If we escape and fail, I could not imagine what father would do to you."

"It amuses me how you still call him father after all he's done."

"I must leave immediately before they notice my absence. I-I'll return, I promise." She gulped, taking a step back away from Loki.

"But you haven't been here that long." He argued.

The distant noises of guards, taking their usual rounds to check the prisoners made Loki turned back from Eir. The guards made a quick glance on each cells to check the criminals were right where they should be. When Loki turned to face Eir, he found himself alone again.

* * *

><p>Odin's daughter stood in front of the mirror, her hand holding the purple gem. The purple gem already has a crack on its upper part. It may be damaged but the power it possessed still remained. It wasn't really in her nature to deceive anyone but what she did was an act of self-preservation with everything that was happening. Telling lies was something she learn to be necessary. She knew that the she had to keep the gem while she still couldn't access the power she once had.<p>

Looking to the gem, she recalled how she was able to make an exact replica of it. A small piece of the gem was buried deep in the replica for other people to think that it was the real gem that they were holding. The replica was currently secured in the palace's vault.

"Soon." She whispered, closing her hand into a fist and the gem disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Father." Thor called the king's attention as he entered the throne room.<p>

"What is it, my son? Has there been any troubles within the realm?" Odin stood up, holding gungir on his hand.

"No, father. I came here regarding my sister's condition." Thor replied to the King's inquiry.

"I cannot let her go just yet, Thor. She behaved recklessly. The gem that she took, do you know of its power? If it fell on the wrong hands, it would wreak havoc among the realms ." Odin reasoned.

"I think Eir has already learnt her lesson." Thor looked up to his father.

"And you know this how?" Odin questioned his son.

"I…I've visited her." Thor confessed. There wasn't a need to confess that he and the warriors came to visit his sister.

"You visited her when I had forbidden it?" Odin wasn't that surprised knowing his son. But he was expecting him to listen to his father for a change since he knew that soon he would be king of Asgard.

"I was not able to speak with her after our return. I don't want her to feel alone so I came to her chamber."

"So you wish her to be free?"

"I do but I understand if you don't want to, you should consider bringing a healer to her chamber."

"She's ill?" Odin's voice softened, looking gravely at Thor.

Despite the cold exterior that the king was showing, Thor believe that his father still cared deeply for Eir."She looks like it but she only claims that it is from her lack of sleep." He told him.

"Send a healer to learn more about her condition. Eir will remain in her chamber." The king commanded to which Thor gladly followed.

* * *

><p>"Aside from your inability to sleep, what more bothers you, princess?" The healer looked at Eir while he examined her.<p>

She looked up at Thor then to the healer. "Nothing." She shook her head.

They found her, gazing on the window. Thor guessed that she was deep in her thoughts about everything that happened to her and their family.

"Sister, are you sure?" Thor stood beside her.

Eir winced as the Healer touched her arm while checking her up.

The healer raised an eyebrow at Eir as she started to roll up the sleeve of her dress.

The large bruise on Eir's arm surprised all of them.

"What is that?" Her brother looked closer to the bruise.

"Your grace, did you hit anything to cause this?" The healer looked at her questioningly.

"No." She knew she could be clumsy but she didn't remember hitting any furniture around her chamber.

"Did someone came here to attack you?"

Eir shook her head. She sat in silence trying to think how she came to have that bruise until the realization hit her.

"Eir, you shouldn't be afraid to tell us. Did someone came here to hurt you?" Thor held her shoulder, fury was starting to radiate from him.

She froze with the way her brother looked at her. He was ready to pounce anyone whoever it was responsible hurting her but she didn't have the courage to tell Thor.

She knew that the bruise was the least of her problems. If the bilge snipes in her dream did hit her, does it mean that all her dreams strolling outside a castle was true? And if it was, why couldn't she recall a damn thing?

**Author's note: What do you think? Reviews are welcome as always. Thank you very much for the readers who still continue to read this :)**


End file.
